Dark Wings
by Heart of Sorrow
Summary: Raven Heartilly, twin sister to Rinoa Heartilly to who are both complete opposites to one another, had left home when she turned fifteen after finding out that Galbadia wasn't what she suspected. When returning home to her father as a different person after two years of being out in the world, nobody truly knows that she is a spy hired by the Esthar President. Pairings Unknown.
1. Prologue: Spying

**Dark Wings**

**Summary:**** Raven Heartilly, twin sister to Rinoa Heartilly to who are both complete opposites to one another, had left home when she turned fifteen after finding out that Galbadia wasn't what she suspected. When returning home to her father as a different person after two years of being out in the world, nobody truly knows that she is a spy hired by the Esthar President.**

**Pairings Unknown; you decide.**

**Author:**** I think some people are kind of angry with me for not continuing my other stories while making a new one to start with. I don't have any excuses but I will try my hardest to continue some of them since I'm taking summer off from schooling. I think some people thought I had written a FF8 story before a long time ago and yes, it is true. I had written one a long time ago but wasn't well liked. I hope you all like this one that I came up with.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the FF8 characters just a few of the OC's and a little plot that was never seen in the game. If I did own them, I would be wearing Squall's fluffy collared jacket and hugging him while never letting go~**

**The story takes place on the first disc on the assassination attempt on the Sorceress.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Prologue:****Spying**

It was early evening at Galbadia Garden to where four Balamb SeeDs stood outside the front gate with a girl in blue; she was on their far right. A man, who looked like the head honcho of their get together stepped out of a car as all five of them saluted him in a straight pose, "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders." the man began walking back and forth in front of them as he says this, "After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too, have been planning this for quite some time now."

Without the group knowing, a figure dressed as a Garden student was recording everything of what was being said while taking snap shots of the people present inconspicuously behind the cemented pathway. The man giving orders whose name was Martine, continued after stopping in front of the group. "In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation." he looked at everyone, "At ease," the SeeDs relaxed their pose, "You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible." the inconspicuous student frowned when hearing this; something doesn't feel right with this. "Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favorable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base." The students' eyes widen a bit when hearing this, _'So, it'll be starting very soon. At least we know where to look for the woman.' _the student thought while listening to the man, Martine continue his mission speech.

"...We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you." The SeeD's gave a proud salute for a few moments as the girl in blue was a little slow at responding, clearly showing that she wasn't a SeeD like the other four. The hidden student gave a close up on the girls' face with a frown, _'Weird, she looks JUST like 'her' but with longer hair.'_ the student zoomed out as Martine spoke again after the group relaxed their posture again, "Details of the mission are enclosed," _yeah, that's what he thinks, _"...in these official orders." Martine walked over to the SeeD in black and gave him the official orders on paper, "Any questions?"

After a few moments of looking over their orders, the SeeD in black with a serious face spoke up, "The orders say by means of 'a sniper'. We have no one with that skill." Martine gave a small smile as he walks back to his original spot with his back to them, "Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden." he then turns and faces to their right to see a man laying down on the grass with his hand behind his cowboy-like hat head with his knee propped up. His other hand was up like a gun as a butterfly landed on his fingertip, "Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!" When his name was called he 'shot' away the flying insect before standing up and grabbing his shotgun then turning to face the group with a smile. He walks over to the group in a small bored posture as the hidden student quickly took a snapshot of the man, known as Irvine when the said man began to walk back and forth in front of the SeeDs as if sizing them up; lingers more on the women in particular. _'She's NOT going to like him very much...'_

"This is Irvine Kinneas. He will be your sharpshooter." Martine waved his hand up in a careless manner, "Leave whenever you're ready." he said as he turned to head back to the car he came out of but stopped and looked at the group one last time with his final words with a serious look, "Failure is not an option." with that said he turned and got into the car as Kinneas sent a 'BANG' with his fingers as Martine left before turning to face the SeeDs once more. He walked passed them as the Balamb SeeDs gathered around the one in black, _'He must be their group leader.'_ the student thought while taking another snap shot to the leader but in a close up.

The student began stretching when a small group of Garden students walked passed the spying one, trying not to look too suspicious. Once they were gone the student quickly payed attention to the SeeDs once more while catching the middle of their conversation. "...next mission. This is no ordinary mission. It's a direct order from both Balamb and Galbadia Garden." the leader frowned and turned towards the group with a serious furrowed brow as he stated emotionlessly, "We're to... assassinate the sorceress." the hidden student made a quiet gasping noise in the hidden spot as the SeeD group also gasped in surprise, _'That's impossible! No one can outright kill the sorceress. Not even a good assassination attempt would work!'_ the student frowned, _'It must be a trap of some kind.'_ After getting all the info the student needed, the SeeD's left in their groups to the train station, waiting to take them to Deling City for their mission. The student quickly headed back into the Garden to send the info to the boss.

"Have to send this to Black Wings quickly. She's not going to like this..."

**Meanwhile in Deling City...**

A young woman of the age of seventeen stood in front of her portable laptop on her desk with a cold look on her pretty face as she stared and listened to the report that her spy gathered for her in Galbadia Garden. Her spy had been sending her frequent reports of the happenings from the inside from the last month or so. Her boss became concerned six months ago when hearing about a sorceress that became known when reports began coming in. He had sent her to gather information for him.

The young woman sighed as she turned and walked over to her bedroom window while staring into the setting sun out in the distance. The small lighting in her room from her laptop shined upon her opened full tattooed back that showed off black detailed angel wings. She wore a opened short sleeved black top that showed off her back, dark gray leggings with dark blue short shorts, and comfortable leather travel shin boots. Giving her the look of a really fit, flexible strong woman that knows how to take care of herself.

The seventeen year old moves a few strands of her black short hair with her black fighting gloved hand, that was styled in a pixie cut with midnight blue tips behind her ear as she glances over her bare shoulder, haunting gray eyes staring at a picture frame that held twin girls on her desk.

"You just had to get involved, didn't you?" she says emotionlessly to the girl in the photo that was taken years ago before their mother passed. She glanced away from the photo as she walked back to her laptop and pulled up the photos of the SeeD group and her twin sister. This group was set to arrive soon at her fathers mansion for their mission that he was in charge of. A small beeping caught her ears at the upper left corner of the screen. Quickly she pulled up a video screen; she had a hidden camera that she had put up a few months back to alert her of company, that shows that the SeeDs had arrived but were off again to fullfil a test that her father set out for them. She had about an hour or so for them to come back, which would give her enough time for her to bug the briefing room to listen on the mission briefing.

Clicks the video screen away as she pulls up the pictures of the SeeD group along with an old photo of the recent sorceress and a slightly blurred photo of blond man that she's frequently been seen with and stares hard at them for a few moments, "A assassination attemption on the sorceress, huh?" her stoic gaze stares at the sharpshooter and the team leader's photo, her gaze held curiosity and intrigue, "Though I am rather curious on how this is going to turn out." The young woman closes everything out before turning it off her portable computer. A few moments later there was a knock on her door.

"Miss Raven, dinner will be ready soon. Will you be eating tonight?" came a maids voice. The girl, who is known as Raven gently opens the door and gives a small forced smile at the woman, "Yes, I would like to dine in here if that is alright?" the maid slightly bowed to her, "Of course, miss. It shall be ready in twenty minutes." with a nod from Raven, the maid walked away as she closed the door with a frown. "...twenty minutes to set up the bugs then; better hurry." Luckily her father is in a meeting with a few of his soldiers on where they would need to be stationed tonight during the parade.

Raven began collecting the bugs that she would be using for the briefing room out of her bag to where she kept her laptop quickly. She then pauses at her door and stares at the photo of her and her sister once more with a stoic look before turning and shutting the door behind quietly, leaving the room dark.

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Author:**** Yay, here was the prologue! Hope you liked it. Send me some reviews if you wish me to continue this! Also, send some reviews of the pairings that you would like to see with the OC. **

**Males****:**

**Seifer/OC**

**Squall/OC**

**Zell/OC**

**Females****:**

**Quistis/OC**

**Selphie/OC**

**Fujin/OC**

**Author****: I put the females in there just in case you want to see some female action or not. I shall post what the poll on the second chapter to see what we have so far.**


	2. Chapter One

**Dark Wings**

**Summary:**** Raven Heartilly, twin sister to Rinoa Heartilly to who are both complete opposites to one another, had left home when she turned fifteen after finding out that Galbadia wasn't what she suspected. When returning home to her father as a different person after two years of being out in the world, nobody truly knows that she is a spy hired by the Esthar President.**

**Pairings Unknown; you decide.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the FF8 characters just a few of the OC's and a little plot that was never seen in the game. If I did own them, I would be wearing Squall's fluffy collared jacket and hugging him while never letting go~**

**The story takes place on the first disc on the assassination attempt on the Sorceress.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Chapter One**

It was only an hour and a half later when her computer beeped once more that the SeeD's had returned from their test and had passed with flying colors. The guard keeping an eye and guarding the mansion out front quickly went inside to alert her father that they had arrived. Raven had long since finished her dinner after setting up her bugs in the briefing room as her father stopped by a half hour later to let her know that she should stay in the mansion for the remainder of the evening until everything is sorted out and done with. He didn't explain the plan to her but she got the gist of it on what he was going to do even if she didn't know the plan; it was quite obvious with body language that he wasn't happy of what was happening with the army and the sorceress involved. Once he left after agreeing that if she sees Rinoa, she would keep her busy until the briefing was finished. Though she didn't tell him that she had no intention on leaving this room until she got what she needed from the meeting.

Raven slipped on the headphones over her ears as she heard the SeeD's and her sister walk into the room. There was about a twenty minute of silence before hearing a bit of murmuring on why it was taking so long for her father to get there. Soon she heard a sigh as her sisters voice came through, _"Hmph... He always does this! So discourteous... making people wait. I'm gonna go complain."_ heard some rustling as she moves about to the exit. _"Everyone just wait here."_ Raven heard the door close but soon it opens five seconds later, _"Oh, by the way, this is my house."_ the girl listening in slaps her forehead at her sisters words. _"So don't worry."_ with that said Rinoa left again.

"_What the hell's goin' on!?"_ exclaimed a male voice that sounded confused and a bit irritated with Rinoa's behavior. She would be too as well as suspicious on what's going on. There was about a seven minutes of silence as the door opens once more then closes.

"_Where's Rinoa?"_ another but different male voice asks with a mono tone voice; must be that leader.

"_She has not received the training you all have, and may become a burden."_ Says her father bluntly with a hard voice, _"It's for the best that she and her sister stay out of this operation."_

"_Whoa, wait! She has a sister?!"_ again with the loud male.

"_Yes, twins."_

"_So you're their father?"_ asked a hyper but controlled voice of a girl.

"_I can't remember the last time they called me that."_

Raven frowned a bit more at her fathers words. She can understand that he is a father that is worried about his children and wanting them not to get involved in dangerous things but couldn't control what his daughters as he wants to. She sighs while shaking her head as her eyes narrow about to listen some more.

"_So the father's a top military officer, and the daughter's a member of an anti-government faction!? That's bad...Really BAD!"_ exclaimed the loud one with more irritation as if he can't believe this, _"Is your other daughter the same as Rinoa too!?"_

"_Yes, indeed. It's a serious problem. As for my other daughter, I know not of what side she is on but I wouldn't be surprised if she was against the government as well."_ heard some moving around. _"But this doesn't concern you. It's our problem."_ Raven heard a quiet scoff that didn't come from her father, _"Besides, we have far more important things to worry about."_ again with the movement as she heard the leader speak. _"Once our mission is accomplished here, we're working for Rinoa, as per our contract."_ his voice was stoic and straight to business-like, _"I don't know what your situation is, but please don't interfere when the time comes."_

"_And if I do?"_ there was a hard protective tone in her fathers voice as he challenged the leaders words.

"_We're all SeeDs here. We'll act accordingly." _the leader says in an equal challenging voice as if saying 'don't mess with me' tone. There was a bit of silence until another voice she hadn't came out; another male.

"_Hey, hey, hey...Fellas..."_ she can already tell that she wasn't going to like this man, _"We're here to knock off the sorceress, right?"_ a sound of movement as if hopping over something, _"So let's get down to business."_ another small bit of silence then a quiet sigh from her father.

"_Ok, let me explain the plan."_ there was more movement as the group left the room with her father to show them where they need to be and what to do during the parade. Raven quickly switched frequencies for the outside mic. _"I'm sure you know about the Galbadian government reaching an agreement with Sorceress Edea. There is going to be a ceremony tonight to commemorate the event. It'll be held at the Presidential Residence."_ was all that Raven got until they were out of ear shot.

Raven took off her headset and slipped an earpiece into her ear to alert her to when the group came back that would allow her to listen into the briefing room. It may be a living room but it always looked like a briefing room with all the talk of war and all that when she was young. Frowning, she began to set everything up that she would need for tonight before pausing when hearing rustling around going on next door that was her fathers office. Suspicious, she quietly left her room and slowly made her way to the door. Presses her ear against it for a few moments as she heard some cursing of a female on the other side, _"Where is it, I could have sworn he kept it in here somewhere..."_ Ravens gray eyes narrowed when she knew exactly who it was and silently opened the door, stepped in and slammed the door closed. The young woman that was snooping around jumped and yelps loudly at the loud sound as she whips around to face the person that startled her.

"R-Raven! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Rinoa. Why are you going through the General's desk and what are you trying to so desperately to find?" Raven asked as her gray-like eyes stare hard at her that made her fellow twin squirm and look a bit suspicious.

"N-Nothing too particular..." squirms when her twins eyes harden more that caused Rinoa to give a small groan, "I... I just want to help them with the operation-"

"No."

"What do you mean, 'no'? You don't even know-"

"I know a lot more than you could ever know. With you getting involved with the SeeD's mission would be nothing but a burden to them. You'll just get in their way. Stay out of it, Rinoa."

"Why are you so against everything that I do that is dangerous? I know what I'm doing and getting myself into!"

"No, you actually don't, that's the problem." crosses her arms while leaning on her leg, "Being in a rebel group is one thing but assassinating the sorceress is a whole different mess. You are not trained like the SeeD's are; you are nothing but a civilian with a contract to them to hold over their heads."

"How do you know tha-"

"This is a lot more serious than your silly rebel group and the quarrel between you and the General. This isn't about you anymore trying to get attention and trying prove something! Are you willing to be executed with a group that you just recently met?!" there was a bite to Ravens tone that caused her sister to flinch at the harshness. The dark clothed young woman releases slow sigh as if trying to calm herself down a bit, "You may have a contract with them but that doesn't mean that you are to get involved with their missions from other clients. You are NOT a SeeD, Rinoa."

"I don't like feeling useless when I know I can do something to help!" Rinoa cried out with a hint of desperation before glaring at her twin with her hands on her hips, "...and how did you know that I have a contract with them?" she asked looking a bit suspicious at her sister this time. Before Raven could answer there was a sound of a door opening and then some shuffling afterwards from her hidden ear piece; the SeeD group was back.

"Well, are you going to answer me, Raven?"

"Shut up, Rinoa."

"Don't tell me to—" Raven slaps a hand against her sisters lips as she glares at her with seriousness, "Shut. Up." Her eyes narrow as they slightly glance to the side as if listening to something but it was silent for a few moments as she heard her father speak.

"_It's time to form the teams. The sniper and the leader of this operation will form the sniper team. The leader's role is vital." _there was a bit of tense silence as she frowns at this, _"If the plan fails for some reason..."_ which it will, _"...or should the sniper miss... The leader must carry out a direct assault against the sorceress."_ a small shuffle of the people, _"The plan was devised carefully, because we intend this to be a covert operation. But our ultimate goal is to eliminate the sorceress, and we must achieve this at all cost. Even if they uncover our identities."_ Ravens eyes narrow seriously that caused Rinoa to stare at her questioningly, _"So, who's going to lead the operation?"_

There was a minute of silence as the leaders voice spoke up, _"I will."_ There was a small grunt from her father of approval.

"_Very well. I'll leave the rest up to you."_

"What's going on, Raven?" Rinoa asks after getting the hand off her mouth. Her sister didn't respond as she continues to listen the names of the teams and leader of the gateway team who was the woman she never heard yet, a woman named Quistis Trepe.

"_Ok! Leave it to me."_

"_Ok. Let's begin."_

"Raven-"

"I have to go." the stoic girl says abruptly as she turns to go but was grabbed by the wrist, "Wait, Raven, what's-" Raven snatched her wrist out of her twins' hold, "If you know what's best for you, you'll stay here like a good civilian and stay out of their way." turns and opens the door as Rinoa's eyes widen when seeing her back, "I mean it, Rinoa. Stay out." with that said she shuts the door while not seeing her twins' determined glare when doing so.

Raven entered her room and shut the door quickly but quietly as she begins to suit up into a familiar blue army uniform that was left in her closet years ago. _If they were going to attempt to assassinate the sorceress then she might as well see to it if it gets done or not._ She sheathes the army sword on her left hip that she probably would not need but will have it for good for back up. After slipping on the uniform, the item packs, and her magics, she then packed everything else in her small laptop bag that she would need since she wouldn't be coming back for a long while before strapping it on her back. Just as she slipped and strapping on her helmet, she heard some commotion before letting out a small curse when she heard her sisters voice.

"_Where's Squall?"_ So that's the leader's name then...

"_I'm sorry Rinoa, but we have to get going."_ said Quistis with some hint of annoyance; good, at least someone shared her kind of feeling with her sister.

"_Hold on a sec."_ there was a bit of rustling as if she was searching for something in her pocket, _"Take a look at this! This is called an Odine Bangle."_ so that's what she was digging around the Generals office desk for.

"_Odine!?"_ Loud male.

"_Whatcha gonna do with it?" _Hyper girl.

"_It's supposed to suppress the sorceress' powers. But, its effects are still unknown."_ because there hasn't been a sorceress in years up until now, _"So I don't think they're going to use it for this mission."_

"_If it's Odine brand, it should be pretty effective! They're No.1 when it comes to magical goods."_ exclaimed the only male in the room as her sister got excited that someone was at least on her side for once.

"_So what exactly do you want to do with it!? Are you planning to have the sorceress put it on!?"_ Raven could feel the frustration coming from the woman, _"Who? When? How?"_

"_That's what we're going to discuss!"_ Ugh... you stupid girl...

"_We don't have time for this! Squall and Irvine are already standing by. We have an operation to carry out, too." _can almost feel the girl on her sister from this woman, _"You understand, don't you? This isn't a father-daughter quarrel. This isn't a game!"_ With that said, she heard footsteps leave and exit the room.

"Damn... I like this woman." Raven muttered as she doubled checked her things and glanced around the room a few times, making sure she got everything before leaving.

"_Who said this was a game...?" _"I already explained to you that it wasn't just a little bit ago."_ "I understand what's going on..." _this... this stupid girl has no sense on listening to anyone, _"It's not like I don't have a plan..." _not a sensible one anyway. _"Was Raven right...? Will I just get in the way like she said?" _She sighs as it goes silent when she leaves the mansion, catching a glimpse of the three people heading to their post. Silently, she follows them as they took the shortcut to the gateway area. She watches the three people enter through the door to where mechanism to release the barred gates was located while she went the opposite way toward the presidential area but stops half way between both the sniper and gateway team.

She was on stand-by in her Galbadian army uniform behind the large crowd on the sidewalk who were waiting for the parade to start. Twenty minutes later when a voice was heard in the air; it was the sorceress giving her speech. If you can call it a speech anyways. Her eyes narrowed from behind her helmet visor as she makes her way through the crowd to actually see the woman for herself. Raven took in a breath as her hand turned into a fist tightly when looking passed the woman to see her sister standing there, swaying as if she had no control of her body.

"That stupid... stupid girl...!" she may be angry at her sister but she was terrified for her twins well being.

"...Lowlifes. Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy." not everyone here is actually joyful of your presence, lady, "Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations. Have you no shame?" well, the sorceresses from the passed weren't really welcoming, you know, "What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations? Where is she now?" How about in outer-fucking-space? Her boss explained to her years ago about the Sorceress that he had trapped and sealed. Her name was Sorceress Adel, he had sent her into outer space to keep an eye on her. Deeming that it wasn't safe to keep her here on this planet and that she was a danger to everyone and his little niece, Ellone that was kidnapped before that, for what reason? The child's power of time compression. "She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler. HAHAHAHAHA."

Raven glares hard at the evil woman before glancing at her still swaying sister; she never listens to her when she's trying to protect her from the evils in this world. When their mother died, they had drifted apart as she herself had went to Galbadia Garden to train herself and dig deeper into the Galbadia government after seeing the harshness going on as well as the rise of power. After a few years of training and going up through the ranks, she was let into the dark secrets that were kept hidden from society. After a few more months of learning most of this, the more she grew disgusted and didn't want to be a part of it. So, during curfew one night, she had snuck out of the garden toward the train station and head back home. She had written a letter to her father and sister, letting them know that she was leaving home to travel the world and shouldn't expect her back anytime soon. After packing a few things, she left the city in disguise so she wouldn't be immediately noticed by the other guards on patrol. She never returned until six months ago under her bosses orders to-

"Rest assured, you fools." Raven was was snapped back to reality when hearing the evil woman speak once more, "Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination." with that said, Edea spins around and leaves the podium, passing Rinoa and back into the Presidential Residence.

"What is she-" she heard running claws on pavement before there was a whoosh of wind that rushed passed her form. Raven quickly looked up in the air just to see two unknown creatures land on the podium to where Rinoa was standing, "RINOA!" her voice went unheard due to the crowd screaming and cheering, not at all knowing what was going on or what had happened. She shoves the people out of her way to get closer toward the gate on the further side but couldn't do anything until the gates had opened and the float out of the way.

She didn't have to wait long as the gates opened while dancers began dancing to the cryptic music in front and back of the float. Raven glared at the two figures on the float, especially at the blond standing there next to the sorceress looking all triumphant. He sneers happily at the crowd as if he didn't know what just occurred with her sister moments ago. She snaps her gaze away as she began running toward the open gates, not at all noticing the leader, Squall and his comrade Irvine following her but further back.

She glares at the obstacle that she has to climb to get to her sister but thinks nothing of it as she quickly begins to make her way up the crates. Just as she jumped across onto the building, something catches her eye as she glances down at the two males that had caught up to her, looking up at her form.

"Hey, what's that soldier doing here? Is he here to save Rinoa too?" the leader didn't say anything as he just stares at her before moving to start climbing upon the crates as the other man followed to do the same. Raven didn't wait for them as she climbs up the ladder and climb upon the roof. She pauses a moment when seeing the body of President Deling lying motionless on the floor. Raven clicks her tongue at him and hurriedly made her way into the Presidential Residence room just to see the two creatures looming over her sisters still body that was visibly shaking if you look closely.

"Rinoa!" at her call, the creatures looked up from their pray but to find a new and better one. The two moved away from her sister as they focused on her now, "Good, pay attention to only me." she quickly junctions Rinoa's GF to her as she felt a comforting icy breeze before using a quick scan magic on the creatures. Raven looked over their names, stats, weaknesses, and strong points, "Alright, so fire is a no-no to these Iguions. Damn, it has a GF attached to them." Raven took out her sword and got into the familiar army stance, wishing she had the draw command than the items, "Just physical, non-fire magic, and GF's..." without further ado, she attacked the Iguion on the right that was closest to her sisters form and did a quick sideways slash that was quickly followed by a spinning kick to the creatures face.

The Iguion growled angrily at her as it attempted a claw slash at her chest that she dodged by rolling to the side quickly but was attacked by the second one as it headbutted her in the chest that knocked the wind out of her. She landed next to her sister painfully but quickly got up with small difficulty of breathing as she held her sword up protectively in front of her twin. She casts protect on both herself and the young woman on the floor behind her just in case they got wise and attacked her whenever they got bored.

Slowly she took in a breath and let it out slowly as the Iguion's attack simultaneously while one attacked her with its claws as she quickly blocks it with her sword while the other tried to catch her off guard by tackling her to the ground. It didn't get too far as there was a loud gunshot that sent it rolling off to the side that gave her the chance to shove the creature off her sword off to the side before giving it a powerful uppercut under the jaw that sent it away and on its back. She quickly looks at the two men that had arrived and nods at the one with a gun as she stood beside the leaders left side.

"Rinoa?" the leader Squall questioned her while not taking his eyes off the creatures that were slowly getting up and got into a fighting stance with his gunblade, "She's safe and alive. I had cast a protect on her and I just a few moments ago before you arrived but it won't last for very long." He nods as the two creatures were finally up and slowly heading toward them with growls, "They're immune to Fire and weak against Earth; it also has a GF attached to them as well. I don't have the draw command to get it, so one of you have to get it." gives the leader a quick side glance, "I hope one of you has the Earth GF from the tomb..."

"Don't worry, Soldier, I got them handy!" exclaimed the gunslinger as he shot at one of the Iguions attempted to jump attacked him. "Good, we'll use them last once we weakened them with our physical strength and magics. One should focus on the magic while the other two focus on physical attacks." The three of them came to a compromise as they worked together. Magic didn't work at first until the GF was drawn out of the Iguion creatures to cause the magic of reflect to disappear as Raven and the leader attack the creatures while Irvine is getting ready to summon the Brothers. There were some attacking shouts, some healing as well as magic uses before the gunslinger finally brought out the summon of the two minotaurs. After the Brothers did their thing, Raven and Squall did one final cut down attack as the Iguion's were finally defeated.

Raven sighed quietly yet tiredly as she sheathes her sword on her hip while taking out and downing a hi-potion. She felt her energy and wounds began to heal that were mostly bruises and a small scratch here and there but nothing too serious. Once that was taken cared of she kneels next to her sister with a hand upon her shoulder but was grabbed by the armored arm instead by the scared twin, "Rinoa..." Raven's voice was low with quiet warning as she glances at Squall who was on the other side of her twin.

"I was scared..." she heard her sisters quivering voice that made Raven frown at the sound, "You should have listened to me and had done what you're told in the first place!" she quietly growled out at her, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry!"

"You're obviously not ready for these kind of battles since you can't seem to mentally take it." she said with a hint of a mean tone, "I just... I just couldn't fight alone..." Rinoa muttered to her.

Seeing that Rinoa was alright, Squall looked at Raven and frowns at her in suspicion, "Who are you?" Rinoa turned her head about to speak but was cut off by her sister, "A close friend to the Caraway family; call me Ven."

Raven didn't need for them to know her identity just yet as her sister looked up at her questioningly as the disguised soldier continued on, "We should get going. You have to get to your post immediately; it's almost time." The leaders eyes narrowed in even more in suspicion as she elaborated, "I was told of your mission, I am here to see to it that it gets done; you can trust me." Raven turns her head down to the woman holding onto her arm, "You will have no choice but to take her with you since it's too late and that she's part of your contract, for her to turn back now." the leaders eyes don't waver as they both stand with her sister as Rinoa tightly held her arm.

"You're right," Squall looks away from Raven to Rinoa, "Better get going." he said as the frightened woman grabbed hold of his arm now before he could turn to leave; he sighed a little as he looked down at her again, "I haven't forgotten your order. Just stay close to me and your friend." The young woman nods as she slowly let go of him as all four of them made their way back out of the room to the panel on the floor, opens it as they slip through and walk down the stairs. Raven tugs her sister away from the two men as Rinoa sits while Raven stands next to her as they watch Squall give Irvine the rifle while the said sharpshooter goes around to the front to sit down quietly.

Raven had her arms crossed and back straight like a normal soldier on guard duty as she gives Irvine a small side glance and frown while continuing her stare. She noticed Squall sit beside her on her left but doesn't look at him when he does so. She does, however, tunes in to him when he speaks, "Rinoa. Seifer's alive. He was in the parade with the sorceress." Raven frowns as she struggles to not lift her lips into a snarl while tightening her hands into a fist as if remembering the blond male. She has seen him before and how he acts around her sister; they were great together as far as she knew but there was just something about him that she just couldn't trust. Now she understands why.

"...What does it mean?" Rinoa asks as she lightly tilts her head to the male.

"Who knows."

"It means that he has sided with the sorceress or she is possessing his mind to make him think he's doing something good." she looks away from Irvine to Squall who was looking at her with those understanding but mistrusting eyes, "As far as he thinks so." he nods and looks down slightly.

"I may end up killing Seifer."

"Not many have a choice but go with it. Whoever sides with the sorceress is our enemy." Raven says stoically, "Trust no one but your friends and allies."

"What about you? Aren't you on her side?" the leader asks as Raven gives a heavy frown while she turns to him, her body language screamed that she was offended by his question.

"I would rather die than side with something like _her_. I go with what I believe in and what my gut tells me to what is right and what is wrong." she stares at the man through her helmet before turning away with her arms re-crossing, "Kill the sorceress, kill your enemies no matter if you know them or not. Just focus on assassinating the sorceress, that's all that matters right now. Just your mission."

"I'm guessing you already experienced that issue before; killing someone you know."

"That's none of your business. Focus on your mission rather than trying to figure me out." she says coldly as she turns her head to the silent sharpshooter, "Better go talk to your sniper, it seems his nerves is getting the best of him." Squall stares at her for a few moments before getting up wordlessly and moving away from the twins, which he has no idea that she was related to Rinoa or that she was actually a woman, not a male; let them assume.

"Why didn't you tell them your real name or who you really are?" Rinoa asked while glancing at her sister. Raven glances at her as well but turned her head away, "They don't need to know just yet. If things turn sour and they know my name, and who I am, then I'll be arrested. Probably executed." a small gasp of _"What!?"_ from her twin, "I defected from Galbadia Garden, remember? I know too much about their top secret plans and what they're going to do. They have been searching for me for over two years now. They're not very happy on my disappearance." Raven head cants toward her sister but doesn't look at her, "Father has kept me a secret and away from Galbadian soldiers eyes for almost half a year now. The house staff was sworn to secrecy as well as his trusted guards that roam the halls every now and then. If I wanted to go out, I would put this uniform on and blend in." There was a few moments of silence as Rinoa whispered to her.

"Why are you here exactly? I know the General would never tell you of his plans. He would rather keep us safe than risk us any harm or trouble."

"Perceptive, aren't you? I'm really here to see if these SeeD's can actually terminate the sorceress or not. All I can say is that it's my job to keep an eye on the sorceresses whereabouts and figure out what she's planning." Before anything could be said the clock strikes 20:00:00 as the carousel clock lights up and rises as they were now outside within shooting range of the float. Minutes later the gates fell in front and behind the float. "Just keep this to yourself for the time being. I'll reveal myself when the time is right." At her sisters nod they both turned to the two men who were arguing at each other as Raven and Rinoa walked over to what was going on and what was taking so long.

"What the hell is going on here? Why haven't you taken the shot yet?" Raven looked down at the cowboy-wannabe with a hard stare as she noticed him shaking; he better not be...

"My bullet...The sorceress...I'll go down in history. I'd change the history of Galbadia...Of the world! It's all too much..."

"Scared... he's scared!" Rinoa exclaimed quietly to her sister while grabbing her arm again

"We don't have time for this! You made a commitment, you follow through it! Take the god damn shot, it's what you're trained for!" small growl from the soldiers throat, "TAKE THE SHOT!"

"I can't, dammit!"

"If you're going to be a chicken shit then let me do it!"

"Ven-" Rinoa tugs her sisters arm to pull her away from the argument about to quickly unfold.

"Back off, Ven. This isn't your mission to complete!" yelled Squall as he glared at her as her Rinoa pulls Raven away to calm down, "Irvine, calm down. Everyone's waiting on you. I don't care if you miss. Whatever happens, just leave the rest to us." _If he screws this up, I'll kill him myself! _Raven glares at the scared man, "Just think of it as a signal. A sign for us to make our move." The female soldier shakes Rinoa off as she reaches into her pouch on her back and takes out some high-tech binoculars as she walks toward the edge of the carousel and focuses them on the trapped sorceress as she was staring straight at them.

"_It's too late... she knows we're here..."_ Raven whispers to herself as Irvine took position with the rifle and after a few moments of hesitation, he fires. The sorceress brought her hand up and deflects it with her magic, reducing the bullet into nothing that caused Irvine to groan at his failure.

"...I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Your aim was perfect. Just leave the rest up to me. I'm goin' for the sorceress. Irvine, Rinoa, just be ready to back me up." Squall turns his attention to Raven, "...and what would you be doing, exactly?"

"I'll be joining you. There is no point of me staying here." Rinoa hugged her arm once more, "...but-" Raven gently takes her hand off her, "Stay with Irvine or stay here if he chooses to fight, those are your choices now. Do as you please since you won't listen to anything I or your father tells you to. Stay close with your new friends and perhaps we'll see each other soon." the soldier turned to Squall, "I'll keep the soldiers distracted while you make your getaway to the Sorceress. It's as much time as I can give you." The leader looked at Rinoa who nodded that it was okay to trust the soldier.

"Fine," Squall looks at Irvine, "Take care of Rinoa."

"Be careful, Ven..." Raven nods as she follows the SeeD leader and jumps off the carousel clock. They both ran and stopped at the podium as the only male took out his weapon, "Ready?" Without any more words, Squall jumps first off the podium with his gunblade over his head as she follows closely as he takes down a soldier within the riot. Raven takes down the other soldier next to the fallen one. "Go! Go now!" she yelled as she punches another soldier as Squall dashes over to the car convertible. Raven grabs the soldier that tried to stop him and flung him back into the crowd as he starts it up and drives off.

Seeing that her job is done, she roughly shoves the civilians and other soldiers out of her way as she tries to escape the heavy riot. She was elbowed and shoved along the way but found herself on the ground in the middle of the road, getting a good glimpse of the float that Squall was fighting Seifer on. Raven grunts when she was being kicked and stepped on before finally shoving someone's leg and tripping them as she stood upright once more as she makes her way toward the barred gates. Once she reached her destination she was shoving the citizens away from the barred gates as well as the rest of the soldiers that decided to help her.

After ten minutes of pushing and shoving the citizens, she caught sight of light blue and a cowboy hat move on through the gates to join the leader for the sorceress fight. Rinoa caught her eye but didn't say anything since she didn't know that it was her as Raven pretended that she didn't see them slip inside. It was about fifteen minutes later when the crowd around the gates began to move on elsewhere before a flashing light shined from up above the float. Raven swiftly turned around just to see Squall fall off the float and... was that a large icicle sticking out of his body!?

The disguised soldier quickly ran over and stood next to his unconscious form. She glanced up at the float to see Rinoa reaching down toward him with the look of disbelief on her saddened face but soon disappeared when the Galbadian soldiers surrounded and climbed the float and took her away as well as the three that controlled the gate switch while being escorted out. At the corner of Raven's eye she spied Irvine escaping toward the shortcut to her house; probably a good idea on his part. Someone to tell her father that the plan failed and now Rinoa has been arrested as well as the rest of the SeeDs.

Raven glanced down at Squall as the icicles sticking out of his body burst into nothing that made her block her face a little from the flying fragments. Soon a figure stood next to her and gave a glance as her posture stood straight when seeing that the figure was Seifer who looked worse for wear but was physically fine. She hasn't seen him in over two years but hasn't changed a bit besides that scar that matched Squall's but on the opposite side. Her hand tightens into a fist as he spoke with a superior-like tone, "See to it that the fool gets healed and have the rest of the SeeD's ready for transport to the Desert Prison. Sorceress Edea wants them alive for questioning." Raven's teeth gritted behind her lips as she frigidly salutes to him and proceeds to heal the fallen unconscious leader with a few cures and hi-potions.

When that was done, she and another soldier picked up the dead weight male and began to drag him toward the prison car that would take them to their destination. He was handcuffed to the floor of the transport car as she and two other soldiers entered the vehicle and drove off.

"_Things just got a little more complicated."_

**:**

**:**

**:**

**Author:**** So, what did you think of the first chapter? I'm trying not to make it too Mary-Sue-ish but I think it's heading that way; I apologize in advance if it does. Oh, don't forget about posting a review for what pairing you would want to see out of the OC; here are the choices once more.**

**Males****:**

**Seifer/OC**

**Squall/OC**

**Zell/OC**

**-:-**

**Females****:**

**Quistis/OC**

**Selphie/OC**

**Fujin/OC**

**Author: I put the females in there just in case you want to see some female action or not. I shall post the poll on the second chapter to see what we have so far, If there isn't any then I'll wait until the third!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ja ne!**

**b ^o^ d**

**:**

**:**

**:**


End file.
